


00Q 字母微小说

by cete_ruinam



Series: 00Q 字母微小说&三十题合集 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cete_ruinam/pseuds/cete_ruinam
Summary: 完全不微的字母微小说，绝对超字，如假包换支持评论区点梗！（详情见开头Note）
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q 字母微小说&三十题合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717612
Kudos: 6





	00Q 字母微小说

**Author's Note:**

> 又是从半夜12点写到三点的文😂马上要猝死了我，都怪00Q太上头了  
> 因为不写RPS（Real Person Slash，真人同人）所以欢迎评论区留言点梗替换！找一个R或R以后字母开头的英文单词然后加括号写上中文释义（这样某个词有多个释义的时候就只取一个意思），第二天来查看就好，会在梗旁边加上点梗人的ID。已经写了的那两个是我自己想的，作为范例。  
> 保证点梗后24小时之内更新！放心来点  
> 渣文笔慎入

Adventure（冒险）

“Bond，把猫按住，我要给她们洗澡。对，两只一起。”  
“......You must be joking.”

Angst（焦虑）

代表Bond的红点从Q的屏幕上消失了。

Crackfic（片段）

“Mission completed.”  
Q不会承认他每次听到这句话都会松一口气。  
“很好，如果你抓紧点话，还能赶上20:15的回程飞机。”他抿了一口茶。“哦，顺便，Bond，去帮我捎盒伯爵茶，我的快喝完了。据我所知，机场附近有家茶铺非常有名，和它的占地面积成反比。”  
“Cute，”MI6的明星特工按住耳麦，无奈的抱怨。“我有些时候真心觉得你只是因为买茶才答应我的追求的。”

Crime（背德）

“.....Q?”  
“Yes?”  
“.......你的电脑防水吗？”  
“你为什么要这么问？”  
“因为它淹没在Martini里了。”

Crossover（混合同人）

Q超越Hermione成为了年级第一的学霸，Bond代替Harry被选为了魁地奇球队队长。  
对于恋人和屈尊年级第二的图书馆小姐因为发现了共同爱好而成天一起泡在图书馆做学术研究这件事，Bond表示他无可奈何。  
谁叫自己永远也打不过学会了无杖魔法的爱人呢。

Death（死亡）

“Bond?”

Episode Related（剧情透露）

“Bond, I‘m not going to get you a plane.”Q扶了扶眼镜，试图表明自己的态度。“I'm NOT.”  
“Thank you, Cute.”Bond用一个吻成功堵住了爱人的口是心非。

Fantasy（幻想）

Q早来了几个月，并且由于Moneypenny当日身体不适而代替女助理被派去在伊斯坦布尔协助Bond，在被要求按下扳机的时候因为私人原因没有开枪，导致完成任务的两个人都被扣了工资。  
007从未死去，Bond不需重生。

Fetish（恋物癖）

Q其实很喜欢Bond穿家居服的样子而不是成天裹着三件套跑来跑去，但是他不好意思说。

First Time（第一次）

“如果任何第一次都算的话：那么Q是第一个，唯一一个也是最后一个会，也能够和我度过一生的人。只有他能做到。”  
“If any sort of first time counts: Q is the first, the only and the last person who will and can spend the rest of his life with me together. Only he can do it.”

Fluff（轻松）

Bond退休后在Q不在家的时候尝试了做饭。  
结果是他需要打电话给火警。

Future Fic（未来）

第一年，年轻的军需官在美术馆冲他的特工伸出了手，在对方回握后递出了特工有史以来拿到过的最小的盒子。  
第二年，MI6顶级特工用余光看清给自己点了一杯奶昔的人后，在心里感谢上帝的同时骂了句娘。

第三年，Bond会情人节当天给Q送一束花。  
第四年，Q的小公寓里唯一一个宜家的小衣柜会被与其价格完全不符的昂贵西装填满。  
第五年，Bond会在烛光晚餐的香槟酒杯里藏一枚闪闪发光的钻戒。  
第七年，Q在被告知Bond已经度过危险期后，会在病房里替丈夫给M写下一封请辞。  
第八年，Bond会以00特工咨询教官的身份再次踏入MI6的大门，在午休时闯入Q-Branch并给还在工作的丈夫一个深吻。  
第十二年，Q会在圣诞夜完成和新人的交接，回家途中路过一家卖装饰品的店铺，站在橱窗前思索片刻后推开门走进去。再次出来时公文包里会多出一个不大的礼盒，手腕上会系上一条打了蝴蝶结的红丝带。

而这只会是他们未来的开端。

Horror（惊栗）

Q因为Bond被迫坐上了飞机。

Humor（幽默）

“Bond.”  
“Yes?”  
“All enemies are dead now. You don't need to smash your gun against the wall on purpose. It’s OK to bring back your equipment in one piece.”

Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰借）

Q在给Bond小腹上的伤口止血时手抖的和双零特工拿枪瞄准人形靶时一样。  
“Bond，我再一次警告你，如果你再把自己搞成这个样子然后来翻我家的窗户，我不会再救你哪怕一次。我向你保证。”  
Bond扯了扯破皮的嘴角，沾了血污的手搭在Q微微颤抖的肩膀上。  
“小伤而已。It‘s alright，Cute。”  
双零特工在军需官的额头上印下一吻，俯身时牵动了脱臼的胳膊，疼的他身体一瞬间紧绷。  
“It’s alright。”

Kinky（变态／怪癖）

为了能够引起年轻的军需官的注意，Bond在拿到PPK指纹枪的那一天起就下定了决心，让派给自己的装备再也回不到Q的手里。

Parody（仿效）

Q在又一次被吻的气喘吁吁之后决定学习Bond的吻技以便能反客为主。  
虽然说没成功就是了。

Poetry（诗歌／韵文）

One mends another, one completes another.  
归剑入鞘。

Romance（浪漫）

“Bond,” Q在再次看到满地的花瓣以及桌子上的烛光晚餐时无奈的叹了一口气。“Thanks, but you really don’t have to to do this five times a week.”

Sci-Fi（科幻）

“Double-o-seven, slow the bloody shuttle down!”

Smut（情色）

Q跨坐在Bond的腰间，醉意朦胧的双眼微微眯起，然后舔了舔唇。

Spiritual（心灵）

在看到香槟酒杯底的那枚婚戒之前，Q从来没有对Bond说过“love”这个词。  
“Cute,” 双零特工看到爱人拿起戒指时僵硬的表情，有些无奈的叹了口气，伸手覆住军需官常年在键盘上翻飞的修长指节。“You know that I love you.”

Suspense（悬念）

Bond在求婚当晚拥着自己的军需官把自己的过去全盘托出，虽然他怀疑Q其实已经翻过了他的全部档案。

Time Travel（时空旅行）

Q在MI6还未被炸毁过的大楼里见到了上一任Q，一个和未来一样雷厉风行的M，以及一个年轻了十几岁的James Bond。曾经的特工漂亮的蓝眼睛也许同样如托帕石一般迷人，却准比后日里的那双清澈。  
幸运的是，这是在遇见Vesper之前。  
“May I invite you for a drink?”

Tragedy（悲剧）

当Bond变回007的时候。

Western（西部风格）

因为糟糕的骑术，Q每次和Bond出行的时候都会被强制的拽上后者的马，这样赶路的速度就会加快一倍。尽管无论到哪里都会挨姑娘们的眼刀，但是私下里Q觉得这样也没什么不好，因为他的确——就像Texas州枪法第一准的牛仔，也就是他的丈夫所说的那样——不喜欢穿高筒靴。

Gary Stu（大众情人［男性］）

Bond本身。

Mary Sue（大众情人［女性］）

性转的Q本身。

AU（Alternate Universe, 平行宇宙剧情）

Q这个月第七次在审讯室里见到这个有着一双摄人心魂的蓝眼睛的男人。  
“Mr.Bond, 容我提醒你一句，就算小规模打架斗殴不会被关超过一周，找工作的时候你的个人简历想必也不会好看。”外表看上去弱不经风，实际可以徒手撂倒一打街头小混混的年轻探长有些不自在的推了推老式黑框眼镜：他必须承认这种形式的追求令他无所适从。  
“那可真是可惜了，Inspector.”Bond挑起眉毛，露出一个标准的Bond式微笑。“但是看来在问到你的名字之前，我的案底恐怕只能继续累积下去了。”

OOC（Out of Character, 角色个性偏差）

Bond喝起了伯爵茶，在任务和设计练习外的时间里习惯戴一副金丝框眼镜，文质彬彬的样子引来了无数姑娘的侧目——可惜特工戴着婚戒。对待工作时一丝不苟，装备拿回来时永远没有一丝瑕疵，完成任务后所做的第一件事就是从伦敦的某个酒吧里把自家喝醉了的军需官扛回公寓。  
每天承包Q的一日三餐，需要随时准备好零食投喂，平日里还需要处处照顾着年轻又随性的爱人——这听起来就让人有些吃不消了。  
但是稍微熟悉Bond的人都知道，这个不苟言笑的男人对此甘之若饴。

OFC（Original Female Character, 原创女性角色）

“Q, Miss Sedwyl, ” 敲开了恋人房门的Bond在走进军需官房间的同时漫不经心的引荐。“Miss Sedwyl, Q.”  
“My pleasure, Doctor Q.”年轻女人的脸在看到皱起眉头的军需官时亮了起来，主动把手递了过去。“Helena Sedwyl——your fan, by the way.”  
Q有些无所适从的回握：他的表情因为女人的一番话有些茫然。“Eh, sorry? Ah yes, it’s charming, but——”  
“What do you mean by fan?”双零特工替语无伦次的爱人把话问完，同时挑眉看向二人仍然握着的双手。  
“Of course!”心理医生的眼睛激动的发光。“You invented the failsafe protocols, right? Safeguards that only 6 people in the whole world could program! That is genius!”  
“Oh, ah......really? I mean, thanks......”年轻的军需官很少听到过这种直白的夸赞，手足无措的浑身都僵硬起来，脸上泛起红晕。  
MI6的顶级特工眉头皱的更深了。

OMC（Original Male Character, 原创男性角色）

新上任的002第一次任务由Q协助，归还装备的时候由于还算完整的装备被年轻的骇客随口夸了两句。在那之后他连续给军需官送了一个周的玫瑰花，对被追求者左手无名指上的婚戒熟视无睹。  
他之所以没能接着送下去，是因为第八天的时候他的房子被点着了。

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension, 未解决情欲）

Q-branch为了庆祝Specture事件告捷以及他们老大在那之后翻了三倍的工资，在伦敦著名的酒吧订了一间包厢。  
Bond赶到酒吧的时候Q已经喝醉了。  
谁都叫不醒。

PWP（Plot, What Plot? 无剧情。在此狭义为“上床”）

想要Q主动的唯一方式只有打赌赢他，或者给他灌适量的酒。  
这是Bond总结多年的经验。

点梗替换RPS（Real Person Slash, 真人同人）：

Revenge（复仇）

Q在Bond再一次把最新的定位装置“不慎”扔进河里的时候用了三分钟黑进了Bond家的安保系统。  
于是当Bond回家的时候，他发现所有的Tom Ford西装不翼而飞，而他的衣柜被针织毛衣填满了。  
“Q!”

Reversal（反转）

大楼在被双零特工闯入三分钟后崩塌。  
Bond在Q在耳麦里呼叫了十分钟，调动了所有MI6麾下的武装部队后撞开了地下室的大门，并给了手脚都冰凉了的爱人一个拥抱。

欢迎继续！


End file.
